


Wonder Woman

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey. This is a kinda personal request. I have depression and anxiety and from what I’ve read it does fatigue people out. My energy doesn’t last very long and that upsets people. My mom and I got into a screaming match the other day. I slept in too late and apologized but she told me that my depression is made up and that I need to get over it. We made up later but I can’t stop remembering it. Can u do something where Sam and dean say something like that to reader and then make it up to her?





	Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey. This is a kinda personal request. I have depression and anxiety and from what I’ve read it does fatigue people out. My energy doesn’t last very long and that upsets people. My mom and I got into a screaming match the other day. I slept in too late and apologized but she told me that my depression is made up and that I need to get over it. We made up later but I can’t stop remembering it. Can u do something where Sam and dean say something like that to reader and then make it up to her?

One thing you hated was how tired you felt no matter how much sleep you’d gotten. Between your meds, and the mental strength it took you to get through the day- it was hard to fight. You did your best, trying to make it through the day without falling asleep in random places.

However, you could only fight the fatigue so long. It would get to the point where you had no choice but to pass out. Coffee did nothing for you. Energy drinks didn’t help. NOTHING you had tried over the years helped. At all. No matter what you did, you were left feeling like a zombie without the craving for brains.

You were helping the boys in the library when you were hit with what felt like a train of pure exhaustion. Your chin was resting in the palm of your hand when your eyes got heavy, and you began to feel your head droop. Jerking yourself awake, you yawned. It was one of those days. 

Of course the boys had noticed how tired you got, and they knew why. However, if you didn’t know how it made you feel, it was very easy for people to think you were making it up. Or that you were simply lazy. Neither of which was true. You did everything you could while awake to make up for the times when you needed a nap.

After the third time of nodding off, you got up and stretched, barely able to open your eyes. It felt like your eyelids were made of pure lead. “I’m gonna go take a nap guys. I’ll be up in a couple hours.” You managed around a yawn.

“Yup. No surprise there.” Dean replied without looking up from his book.

Sam nodded. “Maybe you should live in your pajamas. It would make more sense than taking the time to change in the morning when you’re going right back to bed.” He pointed out.

Their words made you feel like shit. Your eyes watered and your stomach sank. If you could have fought it, you would have sat back down and done it. Silently, you walked out of the room, and towards your bedroom.

Falling into your bed, you cried until you fell asleep just minutes later.

Waking two hours later, you felt so much better. There was no guarantee how long it would last, so you would take what you could get.

You made your way back to the library to see the boys eating while one was on the laptop, and the other was taking notes. “Hey, guys.” You smiled softly, hoping that they were in a better mind set.

“Oh, look. She lives.” Sam chuckled and your face fell.

Dean smirked. “How long do we have you for this time?”

You felt the hot burn of tears again, your face turning red. Taking a deep breath, you got up and walked out. You stopped at the door and turned to look at them. “I only wish  you had to fight like I do. I just fucking love having a chronic issue that makes me tired all the time. I fucking love having my eyelids so heavy it physically hurts to keep them open.” You snapped. “On top of my medications, which make me drowsy. Oh, and then trying to just make it through the day.” Shaking your head at them, you went back to your room. If they wanted to be like that, fine. It was okay for Dean to constantly drink? But, God forbid, you had an issue, and had no control over it.

* * *

Sam and Dean looked at each other. “I think we went too far.” Sam said, feeling guilty.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, me, too.” He sighed, sitting back in his chair. “We should make it up to her somehow.”

“By doing what? How do you say ‘sorry we were a couple of dicks about your health’? I don’t think they have that on a damn Hallmark card, Dean.”

* * *

Hearing a knock on your door, you sighed. “What?” You asked, bored.

Sam poked his head in and gave you a small smile. “We came to say we’re sorry, but we want to show you something.” He motioned for you to follow. Reluctantly, you did. He took your hand and led you through the bunker to the living room. Nothing looked different. “Dean?” He called out.

Out walked Dean with blankets, pillows, and pajamas. “We’re having a sleepover!” He grinned. “We’re going to camp out in the living room, watch your favorite movies, and we’re going to spend tomorrow in our pajamas, relaxing. You need a nap? We all nap.”

You couldn’t help but grin. “Thank you, guys. This…this means a lot to me.” Hell, they could have just said sorry and you would have been happy.

“You mean a lot to us, sweetheart. So. Go change into these, and get your ass back down here.” Dean handed you a pair of Wonder Woman pajamas, making you raise your eyebrow. “You do a lot, and you never complain. You’re our Wonder Woman.”


End file.
